prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC20
is the 20th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 457th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The Royal Crystals flew away and the Selfish Trio tried to follow it. Sebastian arrived and used the Yotsuba satellite to track the crystals. The girls found out it has landed in the snowy mountains and they headed there by helicopter. Along the way, Mana was conflicted that Regina broke her promise and the others believed that Regina could not be trusted. When they arrived, the innkeeper explained that the mountains are dangerous as they are not stable. But the girls insisted of going as such the innkeeper told them a legend-If you see a ray of light in your time of needs, a miracle will happen. The girls transformed and together with Joe, scaled the top of the mountain. They saw Regina and the Selfish Trio ho have been trailing them. They started to battle and in the midst, Cure Sword accidentally fired at where Regina is standing and she fell off. Cure Heart tried to save her but fell in too. The others called for a truce with the Selfish Trio and they agreed. Regina woke up and Mana was still unconscious. Regina found the crystals and it revealed a woman trapped in a block of ice. Mana woke up too and believed she could be Queen Marie Ange. Regina's eyes went back to normal, she gives Mana back the crystals and apologized for what she has done. Mana forgave her, however Regina is worried about that her father will destroy the Trump Kingdom if Marie Ange returns. Mana claimed that they will try to convince Marie Ange and Selfish King to get along somehow. The others found Sharuru and after Cure Diamond used Diamond Shower to create a slide, they finally found Mana and Regina. Regina also realised she can not use her powers for reasons that are unknown. Cure Sword and Joe were happy to find Marie Ange, however a Jikochū appeared created from a mountain climber earlier. Mana transformed and together finished off the Jikochū with LovelyForce Arrow. The Selfish generals took Ange and Regina away and headed back to Trump Kingdom... Major Events *The Crystals lead to the location of Marie-Ange (who is frozen inside a large crystal) *Regina reaffirms her friendship with Mana, and the two decide to be the bridge betwen Marie-Ange and the Selfish King *The Trio captures Regina and Marie Ange and take them to the Trump Kingdom. *This episode's endcard confirms that a new Pretty Cure will appear soon. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Regina *Jikochū *Marmo *Ira *Pell Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Gallery ddpc20.jikochu.png|This episode's Jikochū. Princess Anna Found Crysta Frozen.png|The Frozen Marie Ange The Trio Take Regina and Princess Anna.png|The Selfish Trio taking Regina and Marie Ange away. Ace.first.appearance.png|The endcard confirming the new Cure. wall_doki_20_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (98).PNG|Episode 20's wallpaper collection (From June 26 to August 1). Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes